


Hibiscus

by MaydaVeq



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Desperation, Mild Blood, Non-Sexual Kink, Omorashi, Other, Priest Kink, Religious Cults, Self-Indulgent, Situational Humiliation, Wetting, tags en français à l'intérieur
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:26:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaydaVeq/pseuds/MaydaVeq
Summary: L'austérité de Faustus est mise à mal.





	Hibiscus

**Author's Note:**

> Hm, il semblerait bien que ce soit la première publication francophone omo. Hello o/
> 
>  **Tags francophones :** Indulgence personnelle, Cultes religieux, Kink lié aux prêtres (?), Kink non sexuel, Détresse/désespoir, Omorashi, Se faire dessus (urine), Humiliation de situation, Sang modéré

La journée professionnelle du Doyen de l'Académie des Arts Invisibles avait été particulièrement longue et lassante, forcé de recevoir dans son bureau ses élèves tour à tour pour ensemble faire un point sur leur semestre. D'ennui, Faustus s'accompagnait de thés à travers les entretiens. Un nouveau goût à chaque tasse, une tasse pour chaque nouvelle entrée. De loin celui à l'hibiscus était son favori. Relevé par une fine proportion de thym l'arôme des fleurs gagnait en ampleur. Agitant la tasse depuis sa hanse, Faustus contemplait le liquide tournoyer en de légers cercles, prisonnier de la porcelaine. Revenant à lui il arrêta subitement son mouvement pour relever le regard vers l'élève assise face à lui et fit disparaître le contenu trop tiède de la tasse qu'il tenait d'une presque unique gorgée. L'air d'Agatha était imperturbable, sa gestuelle immobile. Après avoir pincé les lèvres de dédain, Faustus s'empressa d'indiquer :

« Ce sera tout, disposez. »

Ne prenant pas la peine de l'observer partir son regard retomba sur la porcelaine usée. Tandis que le son des pas d'Agatha s'estompait une main nouvelle toqua sur la porte entrouverte du bureau. Faustus se redressa dans son fauteuil, murmura une nouvelle incantation de thé en direction de sa tasse vide. Un nouveau soupir franchissait ses lèvres.

« Entrez, » annonça-t-il d'un ton platement las.

***

Un courant d’air froid circulait doucement entre les murs de la chapelle. Le couvent de Greendale était rassemblé sous les yeux du Père Blackwood, austère derrière un sombre pupitre où un fin jet de lumière glissait sur son visage depuis le plafond. D'un survol rapide de l'assemblée les yeux de Faustus notèrent des sièges manquants, la présence des Spellman et celle de sa femme. Ses bras s'écartèrent en guise de préparation et ses mains trouvèrent leur place habituelle aux extrémités du pupitre. Se raclant la gorge pour entamer son intervention, au même instant un frisson frappa tout son corps et remonta jusqu'à l'extrémité de sa nuque. Refusant de le laisser paraître, la longueur de ses ongles s'enfonça d'un réflexe immédiat dans le bois qui se trouvait sous ses paumes et son menton se redressa. Ce n'était pas la première fois de la journée qu'il y était confronté ; le regret renouvelé de ne pas avoir accordé de répit à son corps lui fit claquer la langue contre ses dents.

« Bienvenue à vous, Frères, Sœurs de cet impie couvent. Nous sommes ensemble ce soir pour célébrer la première des plus longues nuits de l'année. Demain, jour du Solstice, la nuit ne sera pas sans risques ; c'est pourquoi aujourd'hui nous est si spécial. »

Faustus resserra l'emprise de ses mains sur le pupitre alors qu'il commençait à mieux envisager l'étendue de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

« Ces jours aux nuits étendues nous permettent comme chaque année de profiter plus longuement de notre communauté. De réserver les heures sombres des vingt et vingt-deux décembre à l'expression dévouée de notre foie impie. Ces lieux accueilleront nos hommages. Satan vous remercie d'être venu.e.s ; gloire à Satan !

— Gloire à Satan ! »

Coincé, et déplorant les implications de toutes ces tasses ininterrompues, la voix de Faustus en sa qualité de Grand Prêtre ordonna :

« Prudence, apportez-moi le Coffret. »

D'une prestance assurée, Prudence se leva et remit en place les plis de sa veste tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers une table solitaire où reposait un coffret orné. Ses pas claquèrent lorsqu'elle rejoignit l'estrade où se tenait son père. Elle déposa l'objet d'un geste étudié sur la partie surélevée du pupitre, s'inclina sans un mot, s'en retourna. Le hochement sec du visage de Faustus en sa direction suffit à lui signifier son remerciement.

« Maintenant, levez-vous. »

Toute l'enceinte du bâtiment lui obéit aussitôt à l'inclusion insoupçonnée de Sabrina, et les froissements des capes et robes d'hiver retentirent un instant entre les murs de pierre.

Faustus réajusta sa posture avant de s'apercevoir trop tard que ses pieds avaient commencé à frapper un rythme nerveux contre le parquet. Il les figea rapidement mais une nouvelle vague d'impatience arqua sensiblement l'angle de son bassin. Agacé, son regard retourna du pupitre à la petite société qui constituait son couvent et leur offrit un sourire faussement chaleureux.

Ses mains se dirigèrent vers les bords du coffret et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour déclamer une incantation latine à voix basse. Lorsque le clapet s'ouvrit brusquement et s'abattit sur le bois du pupitre dans un fort retentissement, des aspirations surprises se diffusèrent à travers le groupe. Faustus les examina de nouveau et son menton se releva négligemment d'arrogance. Ancrant ses yeux face à lui, il tendit le bras gauche et du droit se saisit du poignard qui logeait dans le coffret. La main qui tenait l'arme se rapprocha de son opposée et sans hésitation en trancha la chair dans sa longueur. Muscles et dents se crispèrent sous l'impact et forcèrent Faustus à ravaler une protestation d'inconfort quand une pression causée par la tension brusque de ses muscles se referma autour de sa vessie.

Détendant marginalement ses muscles, Faustus s’efforça à recouvrer son sang-froid et replaça avec soin la lame dans le coffret qui se referma précipitamment. Il pressa la paume abîmée sur la surface irrégulière du coffret clos qui sembla se sceller sous l'effet du sang. Un mince sourire satisfait effleura ses lèvres ; rien ne le satisfaisait plus que de faire prospérer leurs coutumes. La pensée égaya brièvement son esprit.

« Devrions-nous commencer, à présent ? »

Le couvent retrouva son agitation ordinaire presque d'un commun accord et toustes se mirent à réarranger la chapelle de sorts prononcés à demi-mots. Faustus profita de la distraction générale pour récupérer sa canne, attentivement déposée plus tôt près de l'estrade. Bientôt des bancs désormais arrondis étaient disposés en cercle autour d'un espace vide et davantage de bougies allumées sur de grands supports métalliques le long des murs. La tradition demandait que toute personne présente prenne la parole tour à tour, s'adressant à la communauté depuis l'intérieur du cercle pour leur renouveler et leur partager l'infaillibilité de sa foi impie. Remotiver la foi des plus faibles, confirmer les dévots les plus fiables. Une perspective qui aurait semblé bien plus réjouissante à Faustus s'il n'espérait pas régler des affaires plus urgentes.

Son attention semblait se diluer progressivement et ce fut sans trop avoir à y penser que Faustus se retrouva assis, partie désormais intégrante du cercle. La personne assise alors à droite se leva et ce fut avec surprise qu'il constata la présence de Zelda Spellman. Où avait-il l'esprit ? Irrité par son propre manque de vigilance, il se réprimanda immédiatement. Alors qu'il distinguait distraitement la voix de Zelda s'élever, Faustus devenait davantage conscient de son état et croisa les jambes. À l'issue du discours, il se rendit compte qu'il s'était davantage dévoué à se distraire qu'à analyser l'intervention. Balayant la pensée de son esprit, il coinça sa canne entre son avant-bras et l'extérieur de son torse pour entamer un applaudissement enthousiaste ; le reste du cercle se joignit rapidement à lui. S'il n'avait pas engagé le mouvement plus tôt, sûrement, aurait-il été suspicieux. Rassuré d'y avoir échappé il salua Zelda d'un air entendu, prétendant la féliciter de son dévouement.

Les interventions continuèrent, certaines plus ternes, d'autres animées, et c'était avec une difficulté croissante que Faustus parvenait à engager les applaudissements au moment opportun. C'était aussi avec une difficulté croissante qu'il parvenait à dissimuler les mouvements nerveux de ses hanches lorsque des frissons agitaient son corps, avec une autre difficulté encore qu'il parvenait à atténuer les tressautements impatients de ses jambes.

Parfois se redresser pour évacuer une sensation trop envahissante n'atteignait que l'effet inverse : la torsion de son dos renforçait la tension de la peau de son ventre et Faustus devait se retenir de ne pas se recourber totalement vers l'avant. Désormais c'était sa main gauche qui, posée fermement sur le pommeau de sa canne, alternait entre une crispation trop statique et des étirements de poignets trop voyants. Comme ce matin, le temps paraissait s'écouler trop lentement. Un nouveau frisson inonda ses sens et le força à fermer les yeux, crisper mâchoire et doigts, dans l'espoir de contenir un soupir d'inconfort plaintif. Son corps était chaud et la sensation avait parcouru l'étendue de son dos, ventre, omoplates, pour terminer au creux des épaules, de la nuque, des oreilles.

Faustus mettait un point d'honneur à rester impassible mais l'urgence qui gagnait son corps était de plus en plus insurmontable. Sa langue traçait des cercles énervés contre son palais, ses orteils s'obstinaient contre le cuir irrité de ses chaussures. L'intervention d'Ambrose le prit à parti et Faustus s'ancra dans leur dialogue par la seule sévérité de sa discipline. Ses jambes croisées se pressaient l'une contre l'autre dans l'attente vaine d'être soulagé.

« J'admets volontiers que je vous suis très reconnaissant, Père. Votre générosité n'est pas sans être remarquée.

— Il en va de soi, Frère Ambrose. »

Faustus prit un temps pour expirer une bouffée d'air calmante, attentif à ce qu'elle soit méprise pour une ponctuation calculée. Ses jambes se resserrèrent un peu plus.

« En ma qualité de Grand Prêtre, il est de mon devoir de veiller sur celles et ceux qui dépendent du couvent. »

Son regard salua son interlocuteur.

« Je vous en prie, poursuivez. »

Se redressant pour réajuster ses épaules trop crispées, Faustus ne rencontra pas d’inconfort et se fourvoya en estimant que ce dernier venait de disparaître. Tandis qu'Ambrose poursuivait, il observa sa gauche et remarqua, saisi, que son tour dont la fonction était conclusive, approchait. Plus de raisons de s'en faire ; patienter jusqu'à la clôture, performer le dernier rituel, et tout serait de nouveau en ordre. Faustus soupira presque de soulagement qu'une presque-douleur aiguë remonta de sa vessie au sommet de sa nuque. Ses espoirs fondirent à cet instant et Faustus eut du mal à faire face à l’image qui se força dans son esprit. Seul au milieu du cercle, s’humiliant dans le lieu qu’il se vouait à servir, face à ses fidèles, face à celleux dont il avait gagné le respect : une image d’autorité irréparable. Se distraire ne semblait finalement plus suffire ; malgré lui, Faustus s'imagina enfoncer une main entre ses jambes, entre ses cuisses, pour la seule sensation d'apaiser son envie pressante. Un grognement de frustration tenta de franchir ses lèvres — il le retint à temps.

Après des applaudissements prononcés, la sorcière suivante intervint et Faustus réalisa que se tenir debout ne serait pas le seul élément de son tourment. Il s’envisageait déjà devoir assurer une démarche faussement ferme et catégorique devant tout son couvent, en dépit de son état. Faustus applaudit de nouveau l'air absent et un voile de panique s'empara de lui. Il écouta le dernier discours d'une oreille lointaine, absorbé par son angoisse grimpante. Alors qu'il amorçait les derniers applaudissements, dans une pensée de démesure, il craignit signer sa fin.

Le cercle fut d'un silence impressionnant lorsque Faustus se leva, la main refermée, trop comprimée contre le pommeau de sa canne. En dépit de ses efforts son geste fut trop brusque et il choisit de ralentir son premier pas afin de diluer l'acuité de ses sensations. Sa démarche jusqu'au centre se fit sans interruption visible, se forçant pour un court instant à supporter les vibrations de ses pas lorsqu'il avança le dos redressé, les talons claquants. Faustus injecta à sa voix une assurance feinte.

« Mes Frères, mes Sœurs. »

Avec la plus solide des volontés, il lui était très difficile de rester statique. Son bassin cherchait à se distraire malgré lui, à travers une variation de cercles involontaires ou de balancements légers de son corps. Conscient qu'il parviendrait difficilement à y remédier, Faustus préféra distraire son public de gestes larges du bras et de la main qui ne tenaient pas sa canne. Il était assurément en train de surjouer son discours, mais cela ne lui importait à cet instant précis pas autant que de conserver sa dignité.

« Je vous remercie chacun et chacune pour le dévouement que vous apportez chaque jour à notre couvent. J'en ai la conviction, notre Seigneur en est comblé. »

L'urgence sembla devenir telle que Faustus claqua sa canne distraitement sur le sol de la chapelle, comme dans l'espoir absurde de regagner son contrôle, et toustes se figèrent.

Réalisant l'embarras de la situation, il s'inclina aussitôt et fit mine de saluer l'assistance, concluant ainsi les célébrations. Bien trop court, c’était bien trop court pour passer inaperçu. Faustus se redressa promptement, plaquant un sourire artificiel sur son visage. Il se résigna à accepter la brièveté suspecte de son intervention et se convainquit qu’une incompréhension valait terriblement mieux qu’un accident. Ses doigts et ses muscles se crispèrent davantage à l’idée.

« Concluons comme il se doit, voulez-vous ? »

Sorcières et sorciers se mirent ainsi à réarranger une nouvelle fois la chapelle qui retrouva rapidement son ancienne configuration. Chaque personne se rasseyait progressivement, à l'exception de Faustus qui se dirigeait trop hâtivement vers le renfoncement d'un mur bordé de pierres. Sans qu’il puisse s’en empêcher, une fois qu'il se fût estimé à l'abri des regards Faustus se cambra vivement en avant et lâchant sa canne, cala ses deux mains entre ses jambes. L'une remonta contre son sexe et Faustus éructa un glapissement à mi-chemin entre satisfaction et frustration renouvelée. Il ne put se permettre plus et accorda une dernière pression à sa main, mordant ses lèvres de désespoir quand une vague d'impatience le prit de nouveau, soumis à la sensation. Il consigna sa canne dans l'angle de la bâtisse puis se dirigea pour ce qu'il espérait être la dernière fois vers l'estrade, montant sur le bois, réapparaissant derrière le pupitre.

« Et c'est ainsi que nous concluons cette première nuit de célébration. Mes Frères, mes Sœurs, unissons nos voix une dernière fois avant le Solstice. »

Un chœur de voix s'éleva dans la chapelle et tandis que Faustus faisait de son mieux pour se concentrer sur les paroles, son intonation faiblit brièvement. Incapable de faire autre chose que de croiser les jambes, Faustus maintint ses bras désormais étendus pour la prière impie, dissimulant l’angle de ses jambes derrière le meuble. Malgré lui il céda un instant et s'arqua faiblement vers l'avant ; c'est à ce même moment qu'il sentit deux choses à la fois : ses sous-vêtements s'humidifier et l'entrevue d'un soulagement. Se redressant cependant aussitôt il comprit vite que ses muscles l'avaient à peine trompé et que seule une auréole mouillée se dessinait entre ses jambes. Contre son gré, une bouffée de chaleur lui envahit ainsi le corps. À la fois rassuré et atrocement embarrassé ses mots se détachaient de moins en moins distinctement. Le rituel prenant cette fois définitivement fin, Faustus concorda tous ses efforts pour mettre un dernier masque et congédier l'assemblée une bonne fois pour toutes.

Incapable cette fois de diminuer ses balancements impatients, Faustus tenta de les cantonner à ses jambes et ses pieds dans l'espoir de les invisibiliser derrière le pupitre. Lorsqu'enfin la dernière personne eût disparu, ses jambes le portèrent précipitamment vers les locaux de fortune auxquels seul le clergé de la chapelle avait accès.

Il en ouvrit la porte d'une incantation hâtive, la sueur perlant désormais sans gène sur son front. Il entama de grandes foulées sans regard pour les contractions de ses muscles jusqu'à la seule cabine de toilettes isolée d'une porte. Il l'ouvrit cette fois à la main et la tension qui reposait sur sa vessie était tellement aiguë qu'il oublia radicalement le verrou derrière lui. À moitié essoufflé et en nage sous la pression son premier réflexe fut de reposer ses deux avant-bras contre le dossier de la cuvette. Son regard chuta à peine vers le sol que ses muscles n'attendirent plus qu'il soit assis. Son incompréhension le cambra et sa tête échoua contre un de ses avant-bras. Un gémissement surpris accompagna la pénétration du liquide dans le coton épais de son pantalon. Empêcher davantage de dégâts lui traversa l’esprit mais son corps décida à son insu que rien ne lui importait désormais plus que de se détendre. Faustus ne pouvait toutefois pas se retenir de comprimer ses cuisses l’une contre l’autre alors que l'urine devenait abondante et se mettait à glisser le long de ses jambes, jusque dans ses chaussures, jusqu'au sol. Le prêtre mordait à présent ses lèvres, le visage défait, seul dans des cabinets à la porte entrouverte avec pour seule satisfaction le plaisir de sentir ses muscles lâcher et sa vessie se vider.

Pour la troisième fois ce jour, le temps lui apparaissait distendu. Toutefois plutôt que trop lent, cette fois il lui semblait pétrifié. Des soupirs épars lui échappaient de soulagement alors que ses vêtements s'alourdissaient et Faustus nota avec détachement qu'une flaque avait déjà commencé à se former à ses pieds.

Cependant plus ses muscles se détendaient, plus la réalisation de ce qui venait d'arriver échouait sur ses épaules. La honte agrippa son estomac et son seul soulagement fut d'être seul. Il avait peut-être sauvé les apparences mais il n'avait pas su être à la hauteur de ses propres exigences, et c'est ce qu'il estimait impardonnable. La partie basse de son costume était à présent imbibée d'urine et le noir plus profond ; ses cheveux ébouriffés, le sol souillé. Le tableau général, proprement ridicule. La boule qui logeait dans son ventre se resserra et le sentiment remonta jusque dans sa mâchoire qui se raidit aussitôt. Faustus se redressa avec hésitation et murmura un sort de nettoyage adressé individuellement au sol puis à ses vêtements après s'être assuré que sa vessie soit réellement redevenue vide. Une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur glissa sur son corps redevenu sec.

S'il était certain que personne n'aurait jamais vent de sa bassesse, il l'était aussi qu'il ne réussirait à exclure l'épisode de son esprit qu'à l'issue d'un pacte démoniaque, impliquant invariablement une tierce créature.

Faustus était alors également certain qu'il mourrait le souvenir clair dans son esprit, mais seule victime et témoin de l'affaire.


End file.
